Surprise Encounters
by anon1126
Summary: A retelling of 'Pitch Perfect 3' where Amy's Dad isn't the villain but he still comes with a big surprise for the Bellas. Suri Abbott is my OC joining the Bellas for round 3 of the fun! R&R Chapters 1&2 up now
1. Chapter 1

Suri Abbott left her shared apartment, with Beca and Fat Amy, alone and made her way to the karaoke bar where she sang each week to fulfill the void no longer being the Bellas had created. She walked in, as she did every Wednesday night, and went straight to the song catalog to choose. Suri flipped through the pages, which she noted never changed, until she found a duet which she'd have to sing on her own.

"Josh, I want to do this one," she pointed to her choice before asking, "Where am I in the lineup?"

He looked down at her before running his finger across the sign up list, "There are three ahead of you. Go get a drink until I call your name," he said with a wink before adding, "Are you ever gonna bring your group in here with you?"

Suri shook her head as she turned away from Josh and made her way to the bar where she hoisted herself onto a stool and ordered a drink. She took small sips as she waited to hear her name, suddenly wishing she'd invited one of the girls since she'd selected a duet.

"Put your hands together for your regular Diva, Suri Abbott who will be singing 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera!" Josh announced.

Suri threw back the remainder of her drink and took the stage as the music began. Suri was about to sing Ricky Martin's opening verse when another voice, a male voice, took it and she looked to see she'd been joined on stage by a very well dressed and handsome older man.

He sang: "There you are, in a darkened room

And you're all alone, looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow

Here I stand in the shadows

In the shadows

Come to come, come to me

Can't you see that."

Suri smiled at the stranger whose voice was both beautiful and captivating as she joined in for the rest of the song:

"Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why (why), why don't you let me love you

Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song

It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby, ohh

Before I start going crazy

Going crazy, ohh

Run to me

Run to me

Cause I'm dying…

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)

My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why

Why, why don't you let me love you

I wanna feel you need me

Feel you need me

Just like the air you're breathing

Breathing, I need you here in my life

Don't walk away, don't walk away

Don't walk away, don't walk away

No, no, no, no…

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry…

Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)

Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)

My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)

So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why (why), why don't you let me love you

Let me love you…"

As the song finished and the crowd applauded the pair, Suri looked at the stranger as he offered his hand and walked her off stage to a small booth in the back of the bar.

"That was amazing," Suri commented, as a waiter put down two beers for the pair, "Thank you for joining my duet, but you'll have to forgive me, who are you?" she asked, still astonished by his talent.

The man smiled, his lips curling at the same time his eyes looked away briefly, "My name is Fergus and I've been waiting for you to choose a duet for weeks. Your voice is so beautiful, it's kept me coming back every single week," he complimented her, his British accent revealing itself to Suri.

Suri felt her cheeks blush, "Thank you, those are very kind words but you're voice is also wonderful. What brings you to this part of town?"

"Business," he answered quickly, with another small smile, "I am planning to stay in this city, though, as long as possible because certain parts have really gotten my attention," he flirted as he leaned toward her, placing his hand on her knee.

Suri didn't flinch or move away, smiling in response, "Have you gotten to see all the city has to offer? I'd be happy to show you around if you're free this weekend, my job keeps me busy through Friday," she offered, taking a suggestive sip from the straw in her drink, noting how he reacted.

Fergus shook his head, "I would adore seeing the city through your eyes and I just so happen to be available this Saturday, for the entire day. Would you like me to pick you up?"

Suri thought over the idea of him meeting her roommates and all the things they might say, so she quickly shook her head, "Why don't we meet at the first location instead? I'd love to start your tour of New York City at my favorite bagel place. It's called Absolute Bagels and it's located at 2788 Broadway," she revealed.

Fergus nodded, "That sounds like a perfect start to our day, but don't spoil anymore locations as I want it to be a surprise," he said with a smile before shifting the subject, "You said, your work keeps you busy, what do you do?"

Suri sighed, half of her wanting to embellish, but she replied honestly, "I'm a marketing assistant at Blue Fountain Media, but I'm mostly just an errand girl for now since I graduated only a few years ago and decided to try and succeed in this competitive city. What about you?"

"I work in sales," he replied, "Nothing too specific but I want to talk about you. You seem like a smart girl and you'll work your way up in the company. Don't be discouraged by the tough part because we all have to do it."

"You're right," Suri replied, offering him a smile, as she looked at her phone, "It's getting pretty late and I have a big day tomorrow. See you Saturday morning," she said with a shy smile before she leaned forward and placed her lips to his, somewhat timidly.

Suri was relieved when he deepened the kiss before pulling back, "Until then," he whispered as she got up and left the bar, unable to keep the smile off of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Suri was in the apartment when Beca walked in and exclaimed, "I did it! I quit my job!"

"Was that a great idea? I know you were miserable, but you have to work your way up," Suri replied, her face keeping an optimistic smile.

Beca shook her head, "Of course, I'm sure. That place was not for me and how can I call myself a music producer when all I do is say yes to garbage? I have zero input on any of the music and it just felt like a waste. I tried," she argued her point just as Amy entered the room, pulling off her headphones.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, her accent showing her confusion, "Beca, what's wrong? You're face looks more pinched then normal," she commented.

Suri looked at Beca, before answering, "Beca quit her job today and she's free of the man."

"You got fired?" Amy asked, pulling Beca into a bearhug, "Just a note, rent is due."

Beca shook her head from within Amy's arms, "I didn't get fired, I quit, and you could get a job, Amy. You know, to help with the rent."

Amy shook her head while Suri held in her laughter, "You're in shock! Just let the bad energy out," she added as she fell onto the bed with Beca in her grasp, "Open your legs and it'll get out quicker."

"Guys, can we focus on anything else other then what is happening right now?" Suri asked, looking away from the awkwardness of Amy's comforting skills.

Before anyone else could reply, Chloe came through the door with her Bella Barden's costume on, "What are you doing? None of you are ready?"

"Ready for what?" Amy asked, releasing Beca.

Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion and frustration, "We have the Bella's reunion tonight at the Brooklyn Aquarium and none of you are dressed."

"Did you wear that all day?" Beca asked, her expression indescribable.

Chloe nodded, "Of course, under my scrubs. Now, get dressed, ladies!"

No one argued with Chloe when it came to Bella business and the girls got into their costumes before the four left for the aquarium where they met the rest of their girls and Emily, who'd invited them.

Aubrey was grinning from ear to ear as Emily approached them, "You didn't tell us what type of songs to prepare but we can do anything."

Emily looked around at all the women, her face went quickly from thrilled to worried, "Guys, I invited you here to listen to us sing. I'm so sorry, you misunderstood," she apologized.

Beca waved off the sympathy, "No worries, we love to wear these things anyway. Point us to our seats," she said with fake enthusiasm.

Suri nodded, "Yea Em, don't stress it, we're big girls. We can't wait to watch you sing," she added as Emily led them to their places before the show would begin.

After the performance, the 'senior' Bellas gathered at the bar and ordered a round of shots before some mixed drinks. Chloe was the first to speak, "I really wanted to sing with you guys tonight. I would, literally, do anything to sing again."

Beca raised her brow as she inhaled, "That part of our lives is over, girl. I guess it's time for us to just get over it. At least we all got to see each other."

Suri threw back an oatmeal cookie shot before she replied, "I sing at a karaoke bar every Wednesday night and you guys could just come sing with me, if you wanted. It's kind of been my thing to relieve from work stress but I can open it up," she offered.

Aubrey shook her head, "That's a nice idea but I have a better idea. Do you ladies know how my Dad is super famous in the army and how he basically killed Osama Bin Laden?" No one had the energy to discredit her words so they all simply nodded for her to continue. "He could get us in to the USO concert to entertain the troops and even better, this year, DJ Khaled is picking one of the acts to open for him on his summer tour!" she squealed with excitement.

"Where would it be?" Beca asked, "Not that it really matters since I suddenly have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Spain," Aubrey replied receiving yells of happiness from the girls.

Suri looked around the bar at each girl before she spoke, "I say we do it, girls. All of us need this to get back to who we really are, but on that note, I have a place to be so Beca, Chloe, Amy, fill me in on the details tomorrow morning," she announced as she got off her barstool and walked outside to get in her uber and head to Fergus' loft, where he was expecting her.

Suri arrived at Fergus' building where she got out of the car and took the elevator up to his floor, smiling as she found him sitting on the chaise lounge next to the door, waiting on her. Though the look on his face alerted her to the fact that she was still in her Bella's uniform causing her to sigh.

"What is this dress all about, my Love?" he asked as he stood and placed his hands on her upper arms.

Suri inhaled sharply from embarrassment, "I have never told you this but when I was in college, I sang in an acapella group called the Bellas and this was our costume."

"And, why are you wearing it now?" he asked, still lost in confusion, before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, I should have added that," she laughed, "We thought we were doing a reunion concert tonight but we were just there to watch the current Bellas. But, we are going to Spain in a week to perform for the troops, you should come," she added, looking away as she realized what she'd said.

"Don't look away from me, Love," he said softly, pulling her face back to look at his, "I have a break coming up, in my work, and I would love to join you or meet you there. I don't want to cramp your style with the young girls in your group."

"You would only make me look cooler," she corrected him as she reached her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket down to the floor before beginning her work on his vest buttons, "I'm not moving too quickly, am I?" she asked, airing a fake timidity in her voice.

Fergus shuddered as her hands moved down him slowly, "Not even a little bit, Love. Why don't we take this to the sofa?" he offered, leaning down and placing his mouth to hers, engulfing her in a passionate kiss before lifting her in his arms as she nodded her approval.

A/N: More to come


End file.
